


Through the Lens

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Post-War, Romance, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: It was a perfect day of a perfect summer.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Luna Lovegood
Series: Raapalepuuroa [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Through the Lens

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for the 10th round of Livejournal's Daisychain Challenge. While writing, I was having one of my weirder moments, but I _think_ this drabble somehow represents Colin's death. Maybe even his afterlife with Luna (what wasn't said _in the books_ isn't canon, so maybe they _were_ together, and there was _no_ Rolf Scamander). Nevertheless, I see this drabble happening AFTER the 2nd War, so maybe it's not really even Colin but his ghost or something! Or, like Lizlego said: "Reminds me of Twilight and Alice's vision of Edward/Bella running in the forest, glittering." So, maybe this is a cross-over of HP and Twilight, and Colin has become a vampire LOL :D
> 
> Major thanks to MLC for the marvellous beta-help <3 Also, thanks to Liz for her encouraging words <3
> 
> This here drabble has even 100 words.
> 
> Disclaimer! I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does. Don't sue!
> 
> * * *

It was a perfect day of a perfect summer, and Colin adored shades and angles. Lenses, too, as he was currently watching Luna through one; how she climbed a tree, dove in the water, and shooed away rogue Nargles.

"Come, Colin, come! I just saw an Umgubular Slashkilter!"

Obediently, Colin put away his dear camera and took Luna's dearer hand. They then ran together, jumping over tree trunks, into the Forbidden Forest. And this time there was sun and laughter, love and companionship, serenity and freedom. No more nameless creatures, no more fog or darkness.

No more death.

For eternity.


End file.
